Ninja meet 'The Shadows'
by Snowstar98
Summary: Sarah, Cali, and Ebony were just average teenagers who lived on a rooftop of an abandoned building in Ninjago City. No one knew they were 'The Shadows' as the city called the theives who stole food and water. That is until the Ninja discover them. summary is terrible I know, but story is good. My first fanfiction. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Shadows'

**Hey guys Snowstar98 here. This is my first Fanfic. Hope you like it, and tips on how to work fanfiction would be great. Thanks. Here is the character Information and the first chapter. I do not own Lego Ninjago or the characters. I only own my OC's, Sarah, Cali, and Ebony. Note: Sarah, Cali, and Ebony are based off my friends and me. The only difference is somewhat of their personality, the names, appearance, and age. **

**Name: Sarah**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance: Sarah is small for her age. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She often wears T-shirts and jean shorts.**

**Personality: Sarah is the leader often depicted as annoying, mysterious, and hyper. Other times she is silent and serious. Like her friends, Cali and Ebony she is care free and adventurous always bringing out the best in her friends.**

**Elemental power: Ninja of the sky**

**Weapon: bow and arrow**

**Name: Cali**

**Age: 13**

**Appearance: Cali is an average sized girl. She has light blonde hair with blue-grey eyes. She wears mainly the same thing as Sarah, except her shorts usually have small holes in them from running around.**

**Personality: Cali is the peacemaker of the "shadows" She is probably the most strange, but fun loving person. Cali is not at all shy and is often the one to rush into things and do the dumbest things ever. She is care-free like Sarah and Ebony and has a natural curiosity that leads to trouble most of the time**

**Elemental power: Ninja of light**

**Weapon: dagger**

**Name: Ebony**

**Age: 13**

**Appearance: Ebony is an averaged sized girl with black hair and green eyes. She often wears T-shirts with a sports jacket and shorts. Ebony also has a necklace she wears that is a locket with a picture of her and her family before "the accident" as she calls it.**

**Personality: Ebony is the jokester of the "shadows". She is hyper like Cali and Sarah, but also gentle and kind. Ebony is strong and will stand up for her friends and help them when needed. Don't get on her bad side though, or she will be like a tornado. Ebony is also care-free. Her intelligence leads to the few smart decisions she and her friends make.**

**Elemental power: Ninja of shadow**

**Weapon: spear**

**Sarah's POV**

I awoke to thumping and laughter outside our small house. I sighed and got up and headed outside. It was sunny and peaceful. I looked down from the roof and smiled. Our house on this abandoned building's roof had the best view of Ninjago City. You can practically see the whole city, and don't get me started on the sunsets and sunrises.

"Cali, it took me forever to get that fried chicken without getting caught! Please give it back!" a voice said beside me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I sighed and looked at my two best friends. A girl with light blonde hair and blue-grey eyes clutched a small box which no doubt had the fried chicken in it. That was Cali. The other girl had black hair and green eyes. She was Ebony. Being the awesome leader I am I chuckled and walked up to the two of them. "Ebony, Ninjago City calls us 'The Shadows' for a reason. You should not have gotten caught anyways" I said. Ebony turned to me and gave me these pathetic eyes that she almost never does. "True, but Cali should have asked me for it first. It's not fair that I'm the youngest" She replied. Cali and I looked at each other, and then laughed loudly. "Ebony, you're only the youngest by about a month" Cali said. I nodded in agreement. "Cali's right Ebony" I said. Ebony sighed "I know Sarah". I smiled gently "Come on guys. I know one thing that will cheer us up. I think the care-free Shadows strike" Cali and Ebony grin, and we leave our makeshift home to steal some food to survive.

It's a funny story about how we became known as 'The Shadows' as Ninjago City calls us. It began shortly after Cali, Ebony, and I met. I guess I should start there. I had lost my parents at age five, and had been living on the streets since, taking care of myself. One day, when I was ten, I was lounging around on top of a dumpster when I heard a commotion, and saw a girl running away from some thugs. She was around my age, and I decided to help. After helping escape the thugs, we became friends. That was how I met Cali. Ebony is a whole other story. It was about a year later, and Cali and I were walking along the streets of the city when we saw some skeletons that had her cornered. We couldn't stand that, remembering how we met. Cali and I decided to help her out. The fight wasn't easy, but we made a good team. Since then Cali, Ebony, and I have stuck together. Now how we became 'The Shadows' is shortly afterwards we needed enough food and water for three people to survive. This led to us stealing only enough to survive. We never got caught either. The things we stole were noticed though, and the city began calling us 'The Shadows'. The name stuck, so we decided to use it as well. Of course, no one expects three kids to be the culprits.

I lost my thought as we arrived at a doughnut shop. I smiled, eagerly. Occasionally we would steal a treat. We walked in and headed for a corner. I looked at Ebony. She was the smartest out of the three of us. "Ebony, what's the plan?" I asked. Ebony looked over at the counter and smiled. "The two of you go and come up with a distraction. I'll run behind the counter and get us some doughnuts" she replied. Cali and I nod and head off into the center of the shop. We each took a plastic fork and smiled at each other. We had done this several times before. "You ready Sarah?" Cali asked me. I nodded and lunged at her. We laughed as we had a sword fight with our forks, and all eyes were on us. Ebony came out from behind the corner holding a bag with doughnuts. She nodded her head and left the shop. That was our signal. We ended the battle with Cali pretending to stab my heart. We left the shop to cheers and laughter. As the two of us headed down the street towards our home to meet up with Ebony we heard an annoyed yell "Somehow 'The Shadows' have stolen some doughnuts!" Cali and I looked at each other, and laughed, running down the street.

The three of us sat down around a small fire outside our house. I was eating a doughnut, Cali was humming a song, and Ebony was carving a stick into a small dagger. Did I forget to mention we can make a weapon out of almost anything? I finished my doughnut and went inside our house and came out shortly afterwards with my wooden bow and some unfinished arrows. Like Ebony, I began carving. I finished the bow, and added some string to it, and then I began to work on the arrows. Tomorrow, I would paint them. Ebony finally spoke up "Guys, that was amazing today. The way you guys distracted them" I smiled, and Cali stopped humming and replied "Yeah, we were pretty good, weren't we? No one even knows we're 'The Shadows'" The three of us laughed at that and high fived. We had no idea we were being watched by some people in the shadows. They knew that we were 'The Shadows'.

**So what do you guys think so far? Review please! I'll try to improve as the story continues. Updates might be slow, and will be at random.**


	2. New Ninja

**Here's the next chapter of Ninja meet 'The Shadows' enjoy ;)**

**Kai's POV**

We had been walking around Ninjago City looking for some people who apparently caused some trouble. No one really knew who they were. All they could say is that they called them 'The Shadows'. It wasn't very helpful, but it was all we had. Cole had gotten this idea to walk in a doughnut shop. When we entered, we saw two girls having a sword fight with plastic forks. One was small, and had brown hair and blue eyes. The other was average sized with light blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. The two laughed at their game, ignoring the looks people were giving them. I looked over and saw another girl around their age that nodded at the brown haired one, and then left. _That's Odd_. I thought. I returned my attention to the two having a sword fight. They ended it with the blonde haired one pretending to stab her friend in the heart. They then left to the shop to cheers and laughter. One of the employees suddenly yelled out "Somehow 'The Shadows' got some doughnuts". That's when it clicked. Those kids had to be it. "Come on guys!" I said, chasing after the girls, staying in the shadows. I didn't even bother explaining.

**Cole's POV**

It was night, and we were watching the girls from our spots in the shadows. So far all we knew was that the brown haired one was called Sarah, and she seemed to be in charge. The light blonde haired one seemed to be the peacemaker, and her name sounded like Cali from where we were. The one that had taken the doughnuts and was carving a dagger out of wood was apparently called Ebony. Zane walked up to me and whispered "They seem to be able to make weapons well" I nodded my head in agreement. We grew quiet as the three began to speak around the fire. "Guys, that was amazing today. The way you guys distracted them" the one carving the dagger said. The one called Sarah smiled, and the one named Cali stopped humming and replied "Yeah, we were pretty good, weren't we? No one even knows we're 'The Shadows'" As the three began to laugh, we crept closer. They had confirmed it. Now we had to fight them. It shouldn't be too hard; they were young, probably around thirteen and fourteen. I crept towards the one who had been carving the dagger and jumped on her. The fight had begun.

**Sarah's POV**

"Ebony, look out!" I shrieked as a figure in black came into view. I gave out the warning too late though, and the figure jumped on her. Ebony yelped in surprise and reached for the dagger. She could fight with a dagger, but using a spear was better. I reached for my bow and an arrow and aimed for someone in red who was getting ready to attack Cali. Before I could release the arrow, another one in blue attacked me with nunchucks. I dodged and it hit my shoulder some. I winced in pain, but stood up shakily. I took a fighting stance, and looked around. We were outnumbered. There were only three of us, and there were four of them. "Sarah, take this!" Cali called, throwing a wooden sword at me, which I caught. I smiled as I held it. True, my best weapon was a bow and arrow, but we weren't foolish. We learned how to fight with several different weapons. I lunged at the guy in blue, aiming my sword for his wrist. He dodged and I landed on the ground, sliding. The cut he had gave me earlier now stung from the dirt and pressure I was applying. I looked at my friends and realized we weren't doing too well. "Fall back to me!" I called, and ran towards the edge of the roof, jumping and landing on the next roof. I was always the best jumper. Being close to the sky was always where I was calm. That's another reason our small house was on a roof. It wasn't just out of the way, but I felt close to the sky.

We continued jumping from roof to roof, and running. We were growing tired, and couldn't shake these guys. Never had we been this sloppy, or ever been noticed. Ebony ran a little faster to match my pace. "Sarah, I know why we can't lose them!" she panted. I looked at her, as Cali caught up with us. "Tell me then" I said between breaths. "They're the Ninja. They're used to this!" That's when it hit me. They had been observant about our signals, and knew it was us. Not only that, but we practically confirmed it! We're idiots. I growled at our carelessness. "Cali, take the left. Ebony, you go right. I'll go middle. Meet up at our emergency base" I yelled. They nodded, and we split up.

I continued running, coming up on a difficult jump. Well, the jump was easy. The part that made it difficult was the roof. If you ran too fast and jumped, you wouldn't be able to stop and crash into the wall on the other side. I had done it many times, and had yet to perfect it. Maybe today would be the day. I really need it to be. I took a deep breath, slowed down some and jumped. I landed on the roof, and started sliding. _Snap!_ I thought as I couldn't slow down. I moved to my side to lessen the blow, and fell over at the impact. Groaning I stood up. One of the Ninja, the one in the black suit, had just landed on the building perfectly. I looked around me. I was in a corner. "Oh come on! Society just hates me doesn't it?" I asked out loud. The ninja looked at me like I was crazy. Taking this chance, I ran around him and tried to backtrack. Not a good idea. He saw it coming, and within seconds he had me beat.

We were walking for what seemed like hours. We had met up with the others. I smiled to myself when I didn't see Cali and Ebony. At least they got away. I would too. Knowing those two, if they get past the whole fried chicken thing, then they'll follow us and help me escape. I needed to keep silent, which was hard for me, to do so I looked up at the sky and smiled, imagining being up there again. "You like being close to the sky don't you?" a ninja in a white suit asked in a calm voice. I was shocked they were going to talk to me. I just nodded my head. He smiled and slowed his pace to walk with a ninja in a blue suit. I heard a rustling in one of the trees, and looked up slightly. I noticed two figures jumping across, Cali and Ebony. We were going through this together.

We finally reached a ship, and walked on board. I looked around, looking for ways to escape. The ninja in the black suit turned around to face us. "Zane and Jay, stay here. Kia come with me to get Sensei Wu" The white and blue ninja nodded as the black and red one left. There was in awkward silence as the boat suddenly started flying. Wait, a boat that flies? I'm losing it. That's when I got goose bumps. We were in the sky, where I felt calm. Then it struck me. If Cali and Ebony weren't on yet, then I'd have to escape by myself. As the two returned with an older person a voice called out "Now Cali! Sarah duck and run!" I did as I was told as Cali came charging out of the shadows talking one of the ninja. Ebony followed suit. With my team back together I took charge. "Guys, we got to go! Follow me!" I said, heading towards the edge of the ship. Before I could jump, the man, most likely Sensei Wu, walked over to us. "Don't leave. I see potential in you three to be ninja" I looked at him and sighed "Sorry, but the three of us work alone. Now we got to get home" I turned around. "Like you guys have a home. You live on a roof!" The red ninja spoke up. That did it. I clenched my fists and turned around. I walked over to him "Listen here dude. I know we don't have a house or a family, but we've been happy living with just the three of us on that roof. I met Cali when she was running from thugs, and then we met Ebony when skeletons had her surrounded. That was when we became friends! Over the years as Ninjago City began to call us 'The Shadows' we stuck together. They're like sisters to me! Our home is where we are together. Don't forget that!" I growled, anger boiling inside of me. He looked at me, surprised, but I could feel his temper rising as well. The white ninja, Zane, looked at him "Kai, maybe this isn't a good idea" he said. Kai ignored him. "You want to fight?" he asked. I nodded my head. Cali, being the peacemaker she was, walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder "Sarah, maybe this isn't a good idea" she said. I shrugged her shoulder off, and she got the idea. I was going through with this.

We stared at each other, and then the battle started. Kai swung his sword at me, but I ducked, giving a low kick to knock him off his feet. It worked, and he stumbled falling down. I took this opportunity and leaped and almost landed on him, except he rolled out of the way. I turned around in time to grab hold of his shoulders as he barreled into me. I kicked him in the knees and he collapsed. I landed on him, and pinned him. "I win" I smirked. He looked at me annoyed, as I let him up. Cali and Ebony cheered as I walked over to them. We high-fived each other and Sensei Wu looked at us. "So will you guys stay?" He asked. I looked at Cali and Ebony, and they nodded their heads. I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. Sensei Wu smiled, and walked over to us. He looked at me and said "Sarah is the orange ninja of the sky." He walked up to Cali "Cali is the yellow ninja of light" Finally; he walked over to Ebony "Ebony is the grey ninja of shadows" We smiled at each other. Then Ebony looked over at Cali "You still owe me some fried chicken" I face palmed myself. That was yesterday and she was still upset. Cali shrugged "whatever, let's just go to bed."


	3. A grocery store battle

**I'm sorry the update took so long! I've been busy with school, and I'm working on two other fanfictions right now. So enjoy for now. I only own Sarah, Cali, and Ebony. **

**Ebony's POV**

"Cali, get up! We're going grocery shopping today, and you better buy me some fried chicken. I still haven't forgotten about it!" I said, throwing a pillow at Cali's face. Cali groaned and rolled off the bed getting up. Sarah lifted her head slightly and gave us the death glare. "You guys, that was yesterday. Just let it go, and let me go back to sleep" she said, burying her head in her blankets. I giggled and jumped on top of Sarah. "Come on Sarah. If we have to get up, you do too!" I said, shaking her. Sarah mumbled something that we couldn't here. Becoming my devious, jokester self, I grabbed a tennis ball and threw it at her head. "Hey, Sarah, catch!" Sarah's eyes grew wide as she ducked to avoid the tennis ball, and rolled out of bed. Cali smiled "Now that we're all up, let's go shopping!"

"Sarah, would you be quiet?" I snapped. Our whole way to the grocery store she had sung nonstop. It wasn't just any song either. "This is the song that never ends." Cali said, starting to join in. I took a deep breath and rounded on the two of them. "Will the two of you be quiet before I stuff potatoes down your throats?" I growled. Cali and Sarah looked at each other, and then started laughing. "You don't even have a potato!" Sarah said. I sighed "Do you want me to get one?" I asked. "No!" Cali shouted, running ahead, followed by Sarah. I smiled; glad to have some peace and quiet. That only lasted about five minutes, because as we rounded the corner to the grocery store, screaming could be heard and people were running out of the grocery store. Sarah stopped in her tracks and looked at us "Guys, we got company" she said. "What?" I asked, and looked to where she was staring. Serpentine were at the entrance of the grocery store. Cali began to panic like crazy "what do we do? What do we do?" she asked frantically. Sarah smiled, and grabbed a stone. Her throwing skills were just as good as her archery skills. "We fight" she said. This would be interesting.

**Sarah's POV**

I went towards the right, holding the stone in my right hand, and a few others in the left. I got closer to the serpentine. They appeared to have someone cornered, I threw one stone. The stone momentarily distracted them, and I took this chance and threw another one, having it hit one of the serpentine. The other serpentine turned and looked at me. "What do we have here?" he asked. I froze, forgetting to hide. "Sarah, look out!" Cali said as she threw a rock as well. The serpentine dodged it and it landed on a shelf, knocking over some fried chicken. "No! Why must all the bad things happen to fried chicken? Does society hate it or something?" Ebony exclaimed. As Cali distracted the serpentine, I ran over to Ebony and slapped her. "Focus on this right now, and worry about the fried chicken later!" I growled before joining in the battle once more. What was up with Ebony and her fried chicken craving? Yeah, it's good, but this was ridiculous.

The battle ended quickly, and we looked around. Cali finally spoke up. "I don't think we can go grocery shopping now" she said. Ebony glared at her angrily "Yeah, and it's your fault that we can't even get any fried chicken now!" she growled. I sighed and shook my head. We headed back to the bounty, Ebony and Cali fighting the whole time. As we boarded the ship I finally cracked and turned around, facing them. "Would you two drop the whole fried chicken thing already and make up? The world is not going to end just because you don't have fried chicken Ebony!" They remained silent for a while, and Ebony finally said. "You don't know that. For all you know, me eating fried chicken could be the only thing keeping us alive" That got us laughing as Jay and Cole walked towards us. "Hey guys, what's so funny?" Jay asked. Cali finally calmed down enough to reply. "Oh nothing, Ebony is just having a tantrum over fried chicken again." Ebony calmed down as well to counter Cali's remark. "I am not! Sarah stated that the world was not going to end just because I didn't eat fried chicken, and I replied with that she didn't know that!" That caused us to break out into laughter once more, and left a confused Cole and Jay.

As we got ready for bed, I looked over at Ebony who was already almost asleep. I smiled evilly and threw a pillow at her. She grunted and looked at me "What was that for?" she asked. I shrugged as I got in bed. "Payback for earlier, that tennis ball hurt!" I said. Cali smiled at us and turned off the lamp. "You guys, we should settle down now. See you in the morning" she said. Ebony sighed and said "See you too, and you better buy me that fried chicken at some point!" I groaned and replied with "What is that now Ebony, you're motto?" Cali giggled some, and soon we all fell asleep, letting our dreams take us to wherever we wanted to be.

**Sorry for the shortness and the short battle scene. I'm just not good with fight scenes. I need to work on it. Sorry for the slow updates too, but I have school.**


End file.
